


Counting Stars

by Nicknacks22



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicknacks22/pseuds/Nicknacks22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DOMA has been repealed and Magnus is celebrating, but Alec doesn't exactly see why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

"What is that?" Alec said, pointing towards the window of Magnus' apartment.

He had first seen the flag while walking up to the building and had done a double take. Although the interior of the apartment could range anywhere from burlesque club to modern chic, the brick facade was usually unadorned.

"Didn't you hear," Magnus said, passing Alec a mug of tea before flopping on to a purple divan under the window in question, "the Supreme Court declared DOMA unconstitutional."

"What is that, like some sort of disease?"

"Alexander, honestly, even though you're Nephilim you could at least pay cursory attention to the mundane news. It's everywhere. But no," he said, motioning for Alec to join him, "it isn't a disease. It was a law that kept same sex couples from having the same benefits as straight couples. The flag is a show of solidarity and celebration. Plus, it's rather festive, don't you think?"

Alec sunk down onto the soft cushion in front of his boyfriend, relaxing against his chest.

"That's great, I guess, but it isn't like it really matters."

"Alexander! Of course it matters, the silly mundanes finally did something right, even if it isn't that big of a step."

"Well that's great for them," Alec said, sitting up so that he could turn and look at Magnus, "but I don't see why I should care. What, did you think we were going to go get married now?"

The warlock's gaze dropped and Alec instantly regretted his words.

He hadn't meant it to sound so harsh, but he was just trying to be realistic. Of course he thought it was great that the gay mundanes were gaining equality, but if anything it made him bitter about his own situation.

"You never can just accept the good, can you?" Magnus' voice was quiet, his face sad. "We're here, we're together, and this is something good and positive in the world."

"Magnus, wait, I," Alec started, but was cut off.

"And maybe I did think about us marrying," Magnus continued, meeting Alec's gaze now, eyes glowing. "Would that be so bad? So you're a Shadowhunter and I'm a Warlock, obviously our relationship is unconventional, and I know, I know, we could never go through the Nephilim wedding ceremony, but just because it's a mundane custom doesn't mean their weddings are meaningless. It could mean something to us, something new and unique."

Alec's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say, or if he could say anything at all. The way Magnus was looking at him, scared and hopeful and more open than almost ever before. This meant something to him, more than Alec would ever have guessed.

But did he really think that they would go through with it? He could see the look on his parents' faces clearly, his mother's barely concealed confusion and his father's open scorn. And Jace would love it, the taunts would never end. Isabelle would probably offer to take him shopping for a white dress. It just wouldn't work.

But Magnus' hand was warm and heavy where it rested on his leg, and he couldn't deny how he felt having there. No one had ever made him feel like this before, safe and excited and so happy, in a way he didn't think was possible. He wanted Magnus, wanted him to be happy, and to share in that happiness.

Alec was starting to realize that being in a relationship was both more and less complicated than he had predicted. On one hand it was terrifying, thinking of taking this sort of step, but on the other it was familiar; he had been taking care of people all his life, protecting them from physical dangers and emotional ones too. It was what he liked, what he was good at. And he wanted to do that for the person he loved more than anything, for Magnus.

"Magnus," he started. He was nervous, palms sweaty, but he grabbed the warlock's hands in his anyway. "I love you, and I want to be with you. I guess I had never considered this to be an option, getting a mundane wedding, but if it's something you want, then I guess I'll marry you. Someday."

The shock on Magnus' face quickly transformed into a smile as he said, "But I never even asked you."

But he was laughing, taking Alec's face in his hands and kissing him.

And Alec knew that nothing could ever feel better than this.


End file.
